<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Choice by ForsakenRanger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852748">A Choice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenRanger/pseuds/ForsakenRanger'>ForsakenRanger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Soldiers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blue Eyes, Choices, Dames - Freeform, Elena is mentioned, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Good versus Evil, Green Eyes, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Imprisonment, Lies, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Original Character(s), Scars, Truth, Tyrant kings, War, based off a larp thing i do akskss, calem and elena are based off people i know, murder is mentioned, please read the tags if mentions of murder or abuse trigger you, tyranny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenRanger/pseuds/ForsakenRanger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amayah has to make a choice. (Please read with caution if mentions of abuse or murder trigger you!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Soldiers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192868</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A few days had passed, and Amayah was finally in a cell with comfortable bedding and a table beside the bedding. Her strength had returned to her, and she no longer felt any physical pain, but the guilt in her heart lingered. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She laid on the bedding, looking up at the stone ceiling. There was a lantern beside her, which she was grateful for. The hallway outside of her cell was lit by a few torches on the walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena had come to visit her earlier, and they had a longer conversation than usual. They talked about what King Calem would do with Amayah, but nothing else was discussed. As far as Amayah knew, Calem was going to let her free soon so she could help him win the war against King Mar. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though she wanted to fight Mar, doubt crossed her mind. Mar had raised her since her parents died when she was younger. She loved him like a father, and even called him Father occasionally. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But he makes me feel afraid</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought, trying to dismiss the doubt and guilt, but failed. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fight him,</span>
  </em>
  <span> one half of her brain told her, but the other half told her to join him and fight for him. She shook away the thoughts and stood up, pacing around the rather small cell. A guard stood outside silently. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I talk to King Calem or Dame Elena?” Amayah asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard turned his head and looked at her. “They are both busy.” He said simply. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman nodded and pressed herself against the bars of the cell. “Y-yes, but I need to talk to one of them. Please.” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard rolled his eyes and looked to his side. “David, go get Dame Elena or King Calem. The prisoner wishes to speak to one of them.” He demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The other guard nodded and walked to the other end of the hall, disappearing through two large, wooden doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Amayah smiled at this. “Thank you.” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The first guard glared at her. “Silence, prisoner. You ruined the forest. You don’t deserve to speak.” He barked. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The dame was hurt by this and she backed off, guilt rushing into her heart like a violent wave. She leaned against the wall, brushing one of her hands through her brown hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced up when she heard two pairs of footsteps come down the hall. A tall man appeared in front of her, standing on the other side of the bars that kept her in the cell. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The man had chin-length, brown hair. His eyes were light blue. He wore the clothing of a king, so Amayah knew that the man standing in front of her was King Calem. She noticed he had a large scar starting at his hairline and ending at his jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I recognize you. I didn’t get to see much of your face.” She whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Calem smiled gently. “The scar must surprise you.” He commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Amayah nodded. “It looked like it hurt. I only have a small scar on my cheek.” She said, pointing to the rather small scar on her left cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The king nodded. “It did, but I can only assume that’s not the reason you asked for me. Did you need something?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The female nodded. “Y-yeah. I just wanted to ask when I was going to be freed so I can fight for your kingdom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Calem smiled. “You’ve finally realized that Mar isn’t the man you think he is.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Amayah shook her head. “How is Mar a bad man? He practically raised me when my parents died.” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The man with shorter hair sighed and leaned against one of the bars of the cell. He pointed to his scar. “Mar gave me this scar. I challenged his ability to rule, so he dueled me, and he won. He called me a coward. Not only that, but he’s murdered countless villagers, ruined homes, and massacred villages. Dame Elena mentioned to me that you confided in her and told her he made you feel like he was going to kill you.” The king explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you.” Amayah said. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He killed your parents, Dame Amayah. He murdered them in their sleep and managed to make you think they died from natural causes. He’s manipulated you your whole life, Amayah. He’s a tyrant. He’s a coward. He is a murderer. You blindly serve him because you see him as a father, but he is not your father. He turned you into a puppet.” He continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman’s green eyes widened when Calem mentioned her parents. “T-that’s not true! Mar loved me ever since I was a child!” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Calem’s blue eyes met with hers. “He killed your parents and used your loyalty to manipulate you. That’s not love! That’s abuse!” He exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Amayah looked down, the world around her spinning. She felt dizzy and she felt like throwing up. “I-I need a while.” She whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Calem nodded and walked away, leaving her. The woman sat down on the floor, breathing heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not true. It’s not true!</span>
  </em>
  <span> One side of her brain screamed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We have to accept the truth,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the other side told her. She began to sob, every memory with Mar flashing in her head like a slideshow. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liar! Liar! Liar!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her mind screamed as she sat against the wall, sobbing heavily. She began to ask herself who the liar was. The man who was known to be truthful and merciful and had done so much for his side of the kingdom, or the man who allegedly killed her parents and was an abusive tyrant?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The rational part of her mind told her that Mar was a liar, but the part of her mind that was loyal to Mar for so many years told her that she needed to stay at Mar’s side whether or not the idea he killed her parents was true. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She had always wanted to serve the greater good, but now she was at a dead end. She knew she had to make a choice, but she didn’t know who to choose. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know everything, but she did know that a war would erupt, no matter who she chose. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>